Junjie
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Orange | Fur color = Orange, brown, yellow, black and white | Clothing = Blue robe with red, orange, and yellow patches | Other attributes = | Also known as = Jungjie, Master Junjie (formerly) | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Occupation = Kung Fu Master (formerly) Representative of the Sacred Onyx Council (formerly) | Affiliation(s) = Sacred Onyx Council (formerly) | Combat style = Experienced in Kung Fu | Master(s) = Oogway | Student(s) = Junjie's Leopard Students | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Sight for Sore Eyes" | Voiced by = IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness" }} Junjie (also spelled Jungjie) is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a and a Kung Fu master who once served as a member of the Sacred Onyx Council, now presumably having lost his place for his underhanded attempts in taking over the Jade Palace and defeating Shifu. He made his first appearance in the episode "Sight for Sore Eyes". Biography Early years It is known that Junjie had trained under Master Oogway along with Shifu and Chao. Because of this, Junjie and Shifu know many of the same Kung Fu techniques. It can be assumed that Junjie has kept a long-held grudge against Shifu, particularly because Oogway chose the red panda to lead the Jade Palace instead of him. In Legends of Awesomeness In the episode "Sight for Sore Eyes", Junjie arrived at the Jade Palace with his fellow master Chao in order to evaluate Shifu's qualifications as Master of the Jade Palace. Junjie schemed to have the red panda lose his position by tricking Po, giving the panda a friendly offer to look in on the Masters' Ceremonial Sparring which he wanted to see, and which Shifu had also told Po not to watch. During the sparring, Junjie intentionally used the Golden Lotus Clap, which blinded the panda where he secretly watched the match. After Po's condition was made apparent, Chao realized he must have peeked in on the sparring and faulted Shifu for his presumed lack of maintaining discipline among his students. Chao then declared that Shifu was no longer Master of the Jade Palace. After Shifu's departure, Chao put Junjie in his place as the new Master, and left the palace in his power. Pleased by this, Junjie quickly showed his true colors by kicking Po and the Five out, and bringing in his five students. Shifu, however, suspected Junie's treachery and approached him some time after leaving, and fought him, but was unable to defeat his conniving tactics and his leopard minions. Shifu was imprisoned in the palace dungeon, while Junjie sought to remodel the Jade Palace interior with various monuments showcasing his triumph in beating Shifu. Po later returned to the palace to face Junjie after making a delivery from the Noodle Shop, and Junjie boasted how he had tricked him and Chao, after which the old lizard appeared, having heard him. Junjie, however, had expected this, and had Chao shot in the back by darts that rendered him unconscious. Both Po and Chao were taken to the dungeon, where Po managed to free himself by performing the Golden Lotus Clap. Junjie arrived and fought the panda (who was blinded again), and the battle was made even as Po put out the torches, preventing the fox to see as well. Po was eventually able to defeat Junjie after recognizing the smell of the on his breath, making it possible for him to discern his moves. Having lost the battle, Junjie was chained up and he and his leopard minions were later taken to Chorh-Gom Prison by Chao. In "Ghost of Oogway", Junjie disguised himself as Oogway's spirit and went to the Jade Palace to influence Po and the Five into slacking off their training, thereby causing Shifu to leave. As soon as Po went chasing after Shifu, Junjie took the opportunity to capture the Furious Five. When Po returned to find the Five bound and gagged, Junjie revealed himself. Po tried to fight him and his snow leopards but only ends up beating himself with the Tri Bo Yao. Then suddenly, the real ghost of Oogway appeared. "Oogway" then attacks him, revealing himself to be Shifu in disguise, having realized Junjie was an impostor when he told Po "Awesome", something the real Oogway would never say. Both of Oogway's students then fought and Junjie almost had the upper hand, only for Po to defeat him with the Tri Bo Yao. Personality Junjie is a trickster, often using deception or sneak attacks to expose his opponent's vulnerabilities and exploit them before he ever even fights them, meaning he is perfectly willing to use any and all underhanded tactics to achieve his goals. He also has no scruples about having his students gang up on a single opponent while he watches, meaning he probably prefers not to get his hands dirty and leaves his students to do all the dirty work. Junjie hates with a vengeance, his hatred mostly directed at Shifu, of whom he is jealous for being chosen as palace master instead of him, and he holds nothing but contempt of those trained by or loyal to Shifu. All his actions prove Junjie has no honor and no respect for his fellow masters, not even for his old teacher, Oogway, whom he fears rather than respects but has no problem using Oogway's visage in his plots. Fighting Style Junjie learned Kung Fu by training at the Jade Palace under Master Oogway, and as a result, his fighting style is very similar to Shifu's. He knows several masterful techniques and is able to use them with deadly proficiency. Relationships Chao talking to each other from the palace steps]] Junjie and his former helper Chao both ran the Sacred Onyx Council for many years, until Junjie finally revealed his anarchic plans to take over the Jade Palace. After that, any relationship they had in the past has now been done, and they are now bitter enemies. Shifu ]] Junjie has held a grudge against Shifu for being chosen as palace master over him by Oogway, and was hungry for revenge on him for this unforgettable incident. He has repeatedly tried to overthrow Shifu and take his position of power over the Jade Palace. Po meeting an excited Po]] Junjie hates Po, thinking of him as a fool and unworthy of the Dragon Warrior title, despite Po's actual success of it. He's used him twice so far in attempts to usurp Shifu as palace master (which was rather easy because of Po's gullibility and "fanboy" personage). Both times, Junjie nearly succeeded, but he was thwarted by Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five in the end. The Furious Five Junjie holds nothing but mocking contempt for the Furious Five simply because they are the students of his hated rival Shifu. He showed this when he temporarily took over as palace master by banishing them from the Jade Palace, proclaiming his five leopard students as the new Furious Five. Oogway Even though Junjie shows respect for Oogway, Junjie may also be afraid of him. And although loyal to him in person, Junjie wasn't above using Oogway's image as a disguise to take over the Jade Palace in "Ghost of Oogway". His leopard students Junjie has seemed to like his leopard students, and has used them a lot to fight against Po or Shifu. He has also considered them as his servants. Clothing Junjie commonly wears a blue with black highlights and a black belt donned around the waist. The sleeves are adorned with what appears to be shoulder padding, though this may just be detail. The shoulder parts have three black lines that run down the sleeves and end with a black rim around the edges, with two red lines running horizontally on the rim. He also wears wide-legged shorts that are colored red. Junjie is never seen without his small framed glasses, presumably for his aging sight. Trivia *In , the word "junjie" ( : 俊傑 ; : 俊杰; : jùnjié) means "elite", "outstanding talent" and "genius".MDBG.net - Chinese-English Dictionary - "junjie" *Junjie's design is similar to that of a fox design by Kung Fu Panda character artist Nicolas Marlet, which was a scrapped village character for Kung Fu Panda 2.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda II, p. 72. : His design also resembles some conceptual art for Shifu, where he was drawn with a more hunched back and had a pair of small spectacles. *Foxes in popular folklore and mythology are often known to symbolize cunning and trickery. Junjie reflects these qualities as he deceits and manipulates others to serve his own purposes. Gallery Red-fox-marlet.png|Concept illustrations of an unused character that possibly inspired Junjie's design; by Nicolas Marlet Junjie-concept.jpg|Junjie concept art by Andrew Shek JunjieChao2.jpg| Mastersceremonialsparring.jpg|Junjie and Chao sparring with Shifu in the Jade Palace JunjieLotusClap.jpg| Junjie-5-leopards.jpg| View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Canines